


Stainless Steel Dreams

by blakefancier



Series: Tarnished Metal Series [5]
Category: Simon and Simon (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stainless Steel Dreams

I always hated airplanes; the only people who could comfortably fit in the seats were kids and people less than five feet tall. Everyone else has to suffer having their knees pushed up against the seat in front of them while being squished by the people on either side. Thank God the plane would be landing in a few minutes.

Damn, when was this plane going to land? I missed AJ, I missed the kid so much. My heart was pounding in my chest and the airline lunch sat at the bottom of my stomach like a stone. AJ asking me to move to San Diego was a good sign, but a part of me was still a little nervous about the whole thing. What if he just wanted to tell me face to face that it was over? What if—

No, it wasn’t any good worrying. Stress made your hair fall out and I couldn’t afford to lose any more than I had. I closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

God, I couldn’t wait to see AJ.

*****

I slung my duffle bag over my shoulder and walked out into the airport waiting room. My legs ached slightly and my butt was a little numb from sitting so long but, all in all, I had made it in one piece. I scanned the crowd and stopped at a pair of bright blue eyes.

I smiled and moved forward. As I came closer, I noticed Mom at AJ’s side.

“Rick.” She held out her arms.

I hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. “Mom.”

“It’s so good to see you, honey. I’m glad you finally decided to come home.” She kissed my forehead.

“I was getting kinda lonely in Florida.” I turned to AJ. “How ya doing, kid?”

AJ smiled shyly. “I’m good.”

I held out my hand.

AJ shook his head and batted it away. “What, I don’t warrant a hug?”

Before I could reply I had an armful of AJ. I pressed my face into AJ’s hair, breathing in my brother’s scent. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.”

After another second, I gently untangled myself. “I’m ready to see that house of yours. I hope it has a comfortable couch.”

“Very comfortable. How much luggage do you have,” he asked.

“Just this. The rest is coming later in the week.”

“Good. Let’s get you home. I’ll make you a nice dinner.” Mom hooked her arm through mine then she gave my stomach a pat. “You’ve gotten far too skinny.”

I looked at AJ and rolled my eyes.

 

He shrugged.

*****

Dinner was torture. All I wanted to do was drag AJ upstairs to his bedroom, undress him, and fuck him silly. I knew that’s what AJ had in mind, too. The poor kid was flushed and his eyes had that hungry look to them.

“So, Rick, have you decided what you’re going to be doing here?” Mom looked at me.

“I don’t know. I made pretty good money doing that amateur PI stuff down in Florida.” I raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, Rick, why can’t you find a serious job?”

“What, he’s in the PI business.” I gestured to AJ.

“Yes, but AJ’s working for a respectable private investigation firm.”

“Yeah, Rick, I’m working for a respectable firm.” AJ smirked at me.

Oh, he’d pay for that remark. “Mom let’s not get into this right now. I’m tired and I think I have jetlag.”

She looked at me, sizing me up the way she always did when I did or said something she didn’t like. Then she nodded. “All right.”

Dinner was little quieter on my end after that. It bugged me to think that I disappointed her, but I couldn’t be like AJ and work a job that was nine to five. AJ picked up on my nervousness like he always did and started to talk about this divorce case he was working on.

Luckily, the evening didn’t last too long after that. An hour later and we were telling her goodnight.

 

AJ shut the door and leaned back up against it. “God, I thought she’d never leave.”

“Tsk, tsk. That’s our mother you’re talking about.” I put my hands on the door, trapping him between my arms. I leaned forward so that our lips were almost touching. “You should be respectful of your elders.”

He started to breathe hard, his lips parting slightly. It never took too much to get him going. “Don’t tell me that you’re not happy she’s gone.”

I chuckled. “I never said that.” Then brushed my lips against his.

He sighed, his eyes fluttering shut. “Rick I need you.”

“Yeah?” I used my tongue to trace his lips, lapping at them.

AJ groaned and captured my tongue in his mouth.

I kissed him slowly, letting myself taste him.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and began to grind himself against me.

I ran my hands up and down his back, every once and awhile reaching down to stroke his butt. Then he started to rub up against me faster and I knew that if I didn’t stop it, it’d be over way to soon. I pushed him away gently.

He looked up at me confused and breathing hard. “What? What’s wrong?”

“We’re going too fast.” I touched his cheek. “It’s been five months, I wanna do this right. I wanna do this slow.”

“You’re going to kill me.”

“I know.” I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him towards the stairs. “Come on.”

“Hey, careful. Do you know how much this shirt cost me?”

As soon as we got into the bedroom AJ was on me again. I wanted him, I really did, but for some reason the need to mess with his head was even stronger. I pulled away from him.

“What now?” He wasn’t liking this much.

“Now, AJ, this isn’t the respectable way of doing it.” I smiled at him.

He glared at me. “I’m going to shoot you with my gun.”

“What would that accomplish?”

“I’d make me feel better.”

I pressed myself against him lightly. “I don’t think it would.”

AJ clenched his teeth. “I don’t know, it takes a while for a corpse to cool.”

I grimaced. “That’s sick.”

“Come on, Rick.” He put his hands on my hips.

“Nope.” I shoved him away gently. “Get into your pjs.”

“My—”

I ran my knuckles along his jaw. “Yeah, that way I can undress you.”

He gasped. “You bas—”

I covered his mouth. “Ah, ah, watch your language.”

Then I went into the bathroom leaving him frustrated and a little bit angry. Well, by the time I was done with him, he’d get over it. I undressed and put on a pair of clean boxers. I rummaged around my bag for my toothbrush when I realized I hadn’t packed it.

Oh, what the hell. I picked up AJ’s toothbrush and a tube of paste. We were brothers after all.

AJ came in when I was brushing. “Are you done yet?”

“Ahmoth.”

“Is that my toothbrush?” He looked at me in horror. “Rick!”

I rinsed out my mouth and put his toothbrush back in the holder. “What?”

“You used my toothbrush! That—that’s…”

I waited until he sputtered to silence. Then I ran my hand over the front of his pajama bottoms. “Come on, AJ, you know where my mouth has been. I never heard any complaints before.”

He turned a bright red.

Normally, I’d laugh, but I didn’t this time. Instead I led him to the bedroom and pushed him down on the bed. He was perfect: his eyes soft and needy, hands clenching the sheets underneath him, his breathing slow and deep.

I kissed his mouth, just a soft pressure, and straddled him. “Did mention that I missed you?”

“Only once.” He grabbed my hand and brushed my palm with his lips.

“Well, I have.” I unbuttoned his top.

“I missed you too.”

“Good.” I put a hand underneath his neck and tilted his head back. I kissed his chin and made my way down to the hollow of his throat. I licked it, feeling his pulse against my tongue.

God, he was so warm.

His fingers were carding through my hair and massaging my scalp.

I moved down his body, stopping to flick his nipples to hardness. He was making the little moaning sounds I like so much. I loved driving him crazy. I nuzzled his stomach and kissed his bellybutton. But that wasn’t my objective so I moved on until I got to where I wanted to go.

AJ sobbed and parted his thighs.

I looked at his face and his eyes locked on mine, silently pleading for mercy. I smiled and mouthed him through his pajamas.

AJ cried out, his hands clenching the sheets again. He was so hot here, hot and hard and I could smell his excitement. I loved it. I loved the way he was groaning, the way his hands twisted the sheets, the way he tried to keep his hips from rising off the mattress.

I loved the way I could almost taste him.

This was torture, sweet, but still torture. I was aching now, aching to be inside of him, to feel him surround me.

I couldn’t—it was too much. I moved up and took his mouth hungrily.

He wrapped his legs around me, thrusting. “Now, Rick, right now,” he said breaking the kiss just long enough to get the words out.

I turned my head away. “I need something.”

“No, like this, now.” He pushed my boxers down around my thighs.

I nodded and rolled away.

AJ moaned in disappointment but as I got rid of my boxers, he undressed too. Then he laid back and lifted his knees up to his chest. “Like this.”

I sank into him moving his knees apart. Perfect, it was too perfect. Let it last this time, please let it last.

I thrusted into him, stroking him with my hand.

Neither of us could manage for more than a few minutes, we had been away from each other too long. AJ’s warmth spilled into my fist, his body clenching me. I groaned and came, collapsing against him.

We stayed like that for a while, sweaty and panting.

Then AJ pushed against my shoulder. “You’re heavy.”

I rolled over to the side. “We should get cleaned up.

His eyes were closed. “Mm.”

I pushed his hair back from his forehead. “AJ.”

“In a minute,” he said and snuggled against me.

Before I could say anything I realized that he was asleep. I sighed and wiped myself with a corner of the sheets. Clean up could wait for the morning.

*****

Things went pretty fast the next couple of months. My reputation preceded me and I was able to do some repossessions as well as find things for people, mostly lost husbands and wives. It was enough that I could get myself a boat to live in. It made AJ happy, me happy too for that matter. If I had to hear one more lecture about leaving my boots in the middle of the floor I was gonna kill him and dump the body somewhere.

Other than that we were good. We were like a couple of teenagers: every chance we got we’d sneak away to make love.

“Ya know, one of these day we should actually eat during your lunchtime.” I was on top of him on the couch.

He laughed breathlessly. “You don’t like sneaking home to make out?”

“I just think that Janet gets a little suspicious when you come back to the office hungrier than when you left.” I smiled.

AJ shrugged and pulled my head down for another kiss.

I ran my hand across his stomach and inched it lower. God I wanted to get into his pants.

“No.”

I stopped. “What’s wrong?”

“We don’t have time for that.”

Well, I knew that but it never stopped us from trying before. “You in a hurry?”

“I have to relieve Richardson at one.” He sounded annoyed.

“Not another divorce case?”

“Yeah.” He pushed against me until I let him up. “I tell you, Rick, it’s driving me crazy. It’s always divorce cases or tailing guys. I’ve had my license for three months.”

“Why don’t you look for another job? I hear that Triple Eye is always hiring.” I buttoned my shirt.

“It won’t matter. I’ll wind up with these jobs no matter where I go, I don’t have that much experience.” AJ ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

“That’s not true. You’re good, kid, one of the best I’ve seen.” I slapped his cheek lightly.

He grinned. “I still have to prove myself.”

“Why don’t you open your own PI business then? That way, you can take what ever cases you want to take.” I shrugged.

“It’s not that simple.”

“Why not?”

“Well…. because.”

“Okay,” I said slowly. “I still don’t see why not. Sure we’d have to do some grunt work but—”

“We?”

“You don’t think I’m gonna let you go into business alone?” I wagged my finger in front of his face. “Mom would never forgive me if you got hurt. Beside, think about it, Rick and AJ’s Private Investigations.”

“Rick and AJ? Try AJ and Rick’s Private Investigations.”

“I’m older,” I said.

“I’m smarter,” he shot back. “Besides, I have a license, you don’t.”

“Why don’t we compromise and call it Simons’ Investigations.”

He wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Doesn’t sound right. How about…. Simon and Simon Investigations.”

“I like that.” I laughed. “Does this mean you want to?”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah. Think about we could set our own hours, pick our own cases, and we could take long lunches.”

AJ grinned. “Is that all you think about?”

“Well, yeah. And don’t tell me you don’t.” I ran my hand over the swell in his pants making him moan.

“You’re incorrigible.” He grabbed my hand and sat staring off into space.

“AJ?” I ran a hand in front of his face. “You still there.”

“Stop that.” Then he looked at me. “If we do this we’ll need to go to the bank for a loan, see about an office, maybe—”

“AJ,” I interrupted, “tomorrow, we’ll talk about that tomorrow. Right now I just wanna work on making you really late to the office.”


End file.
